Whole Cake Island
| region = New World | affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | type = }} Whole Cake Island is a New World island under the control of Big Mom, one of the Yonko. It is her crew's base of operations and the central island in the 35-island archipelago known as Totto Land (Big Mom's primary territory). General Information Layout and Architecture The island is quite large, and until about 62 years ago, the island was a regular island with several round hills. It was rename to "Whole Cake Island" due to Charlotte Linlin and Streusen work to fulfill Linlin's dream, she inherited from Carmel and its new resemblance to a gathering of frosted cakes, and most buildings appear to be covered in what looks like icing. It is because of most these buildings' enormous size that visitors tend to be awed at the first sight of the island, and that the island may seem smaller when seen from afar. Because of massive poles shaped like candles (being even depicted as lit, although it is unknown if their "flames" are real, the anime implies that they are trees) atop the largest buildings, those particularly look like birthday cakes. The interiors of buildings in general look as if they are partly made of icing. At least the island's southwestern coast is covered in a kind of hardened whipped cream, namely meringue. The island east bay was shown to have coral like structure, resembling those on Fishman Island. Weather The sky above the island is sometimes covered by unique purplish and pinkish clouds, and the island's special weather phenomenon of edible cotton candy snow may stem from those clouds. Cities and Locations Cities Sweet City is the capital of Whole Cake Island, and, by extension, of all Totto Land. The city is situated all around Whole Cake Chateau, roughly in the center of the island. Its structures and buildings are made of edible substances, such as candy or biscuits furnished by the Minister of Biscuits, with some of the buildings being living. Some of the them also bear "BM" or "BIG MOM", as an obvious reference to the island's Queen. A juice river, seemingly connected to the sea or to Lake Aprico, runs through the town. Sweet City is seemingly surrounded by living hills, and a pathway links the Whole Cake Chateau to Lake Aprico. The citizens of the city appear to be quite diversified, as in all Totto Land. Some balloons covered with frosting can always be seen floating over the town, regardless of the weather. However, some of the town was destroyed when Big Mom started eating it during one of her cravings ; and when Charlotte Cracker was sent flying and defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, the city was put in a lockdown. Locations The Seducing Woods are situated in-between Whole Cake Island's southwestern coast and the outskirts of Sweet City. They were what the Sanji Retrieval Team visited first on the island after disembarking. Consistent with the island's theme, the forest is quite bizarre, being largely edible and full of homies, like trees, lollipops, cakes, and flowers, which can be seen happily talking and singing with each other. More specifically, the forest includes a river of melon juice running through it, a waterfall of apple juice and Brûlée's house next to it. A talking crocodile seems to inhabit the river, his role being to destroy a certain donut bridge leading to the coast. Pound also used to be buried there, until Charlotte Cracker came to pull him out of the ground. The forest's master is King Baum, the largest tree homie. Contrary to its seemingly merry atmosphere at first glance, the forest has a strong sense of maliciousness, as there are skeletons of past wanderers laying around, and the trees and other homies constantly move around to block off exit routes and evermore shift the forest's very layout to confuse their visitors, regarding it as a "Game of Death", joyfully singing about how those visitors' brutal deaths might look like. In fact, the Homies, led by Baum, will not let go of unauthorized visitors relatively regardless of how strong they are. There is also a strong interference with magnetic fields to prevent visitors from finding a way out via Log Poses (seemingly due to strange clocks secured on some tree homies, whose clock hands spin uncontrollably). Brûlée's House is the witch's lair. It is situated in the Seducing Woods, next to an apple juice waterfall and is encased in a large mirror. It consists of a watermill activated by the aforementioned waterfall, biscuit-made walls and a large roof, on top of which is a black cat figure, fitting Brûlée's witch theme. This house also possesses its parallel in the Mirro-World, and seems to connect it with the real world. Inside, its walls are covered of mirrors. In its center, a large cooking pot is used by Brûlée to boil her captives. Whole Cake Chateau is the massive castle of Big Mom, and the largest cake building found in Sweet City, possessing ten floors, and dwarfing essentially all the other buildings and landmarks of the island. It is situated roughly centrally on the island, being surrounded by Sweet City. Underground *The is where Big Mom keeps her prisoners inside the World of "Books" using Mont-d'Or's ability. The known prisoners were Monkey D. Luffy and Nami. Numerous books are stored in the Prisoner Library, and the one within which prisoners in the process of being tortured or questioned are faces a large sofa where executives can sit while talking with the prisoners. First Floor *The is located on the first floor of the Chateau. It is where Big Mom collects, categorizes and stores in large books the special creatures she finds interesting, where they do not age thanks to her son's ability. Some of the captured creatures are: a Manticore from Impel Down, a Unicorn, a Doskoi Panda, a Kinokobito, a Centaur from Punk Hazard, a Griffin from South Blue, and a dinosaur. Second Floor *The are where guests of the island may reside, particularly those awaiting a marriage. There is at least one guest room on the second floor. *The is where members of the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family can meet to discuss current events in Totto Land. Third Floor *The is a large room located on the third floor of the Chateau. It has large windows with bright curtains. It is decorated to appear like an outdoor garden, with a cloudy wallpaper, plants, rose archs, and gazebos. It also has a large table where Big Mom can dine with her guests, with a large seat fitting the Yonko's great size. This is also where Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding first met. *An is situated on the Chateau's third floor. It was there that Vinsmoke Reiju was taken for treatment and rest after being attacked by Pudding. Fourth Floor *The is a large room located on the fourth floor of the Chateau. It is where Big Mom stores her most valuable treasures, including three poneglyphs, one of which is her Road Poneglyph. The unique door leading to that room is very tough, although Big Mom easily destroyed it. It is noted that even her children are not so easily granted entry to this room. *The is located next to the Room of Treasure. It is filled with barrels. *A is also located on the fourth floor, and possess mirrors that connect to the Mirro-World. *There is at least one other Infirmary on the fourth floor. Sixth Floor *There are at least two Guest Rooms in the sixth floor. One is currently inhabited by Vinsmoke Sanji, while the other is inhabited by the rest of the Vinsmoke Family. Eighth Floor *The is where the preparations for big events are held, and where the cake for Charlotte Pudding's and Vinsmoke Sanji's wedding was made. It is ran by Streusen. Ninth Floor * is where Charlotte Linlin, Napoleon, Prometheus, and Zeus spend their nights. The room has a large mirror that connects to the Mirro-World. *The is where the betrothed couple wait before their wedding ceremony. It is a large hall with a picture of the Whole Cake Chateau and other baked goods. Rooftop *The is a large outdoors space where big events such as the tea parties are held. It has a large double-door Homie at the entrance and a large staircase from which Big Mom enters to greet her guests. Like most of Totto Land, everything in the room is eatable, and there are several homies who serve drinks and snacks. Several tables are disposed in a staggered arrangement, where guests can sit and chat. Charlotte Smoothie is also making drinks for the guests thanks to her ability. Unknown Floor *The is a two storey room, where Big Mom usually resides. It has a throne adapted for Linlin's great size, which is adorned with sweets and candies. Several supersized ice cream cones and bowls, alongside other sweet food, are standing and laying around her throne. The Queen's Chamber is also where she can discuss with people about matters such as alliances, departures, demands, or requests. * is where Charlotte Pudding resides. The door to the room is a talking door that will not open to unexpected people when its master is busy. The room also has access to a wide balcony overlooking the island. * is where Charlotte Galette resides. In the room there is a closet with a mirror connected to the Mirro-World. *The is a room with bones and a mirror connected to the Mirro-World. Lake Aprico is a large lake right behind Whole Cake Chateau, which runs into the ocean. Right at the entrance to its port are two Tartes, and only Big Mom's associate crews (and those that are in the process of becoming so) are granted access to the port. Lake Aprico is the current main location of the ocean-going Germa Kingdom. As its name suggests, it may be composed of apricot juice. Caesar Clown's Replica Laboratory A replica of Caesar's Punk Hazard research facility on Whole Cake Island. Big Mom had her first son, Charlotte Perospero, Having acquired the blueprints, Perospero recreated the high-tech laboratory with pure candy, and then reinforced the entire structure with steel to prevent hazards and risks. It is located somewhere around Whole Cake Chateau. While the building resembles Caesar's original laboratory and contains all the necessary equipment, certain towers and walls are labeled with "WCI", "WHOLE CAKE ISLAND", and "SWEET" instead of "PH-006" and other like codes. Caesar was forced to work there to finish the gigantification drug he was commissioned by Big Mom to produce (but which he believes is impossible), but managed to strike a deal with Capone Bege for his release in exchange for his help in the assassination plan against Big Mom Northeastern Coast The Northeastern Coast of Whole Cake Island stands out in that, according to Capone Bege, it is the perfect place to "make a body disappear". This is due to a large group of extremely wild and ferocious, dotted sharks swimming in the sea around the shore, which will prey upon any so unfortunate to fall in their waters until not even a hair of them remains. Fire Tank Pirates Hideout The is a large dark cake building located in the northwest region of Whole Cake Island. It is where Capone Bege and his crew met to discuss their plans to turn against the Big Mom Pirates and take down Big Mom herself. It is also where they conduct meetings with potentials allies. * The Hideout also has a , where Nami and Carrot took a bath. Eastern Bay Whole Cake Island's Eastern Bay serves as the Sun Pirates' hideout. It is also where Pekoms was treated after he was shot by Capone Bege from the northeastern coast, and saved by a fishman. Sheep's House After Linlin's rampage during the fest before the Winter Solstice Festival, Mother Carmel's Sheep's House was moved to the island. It's current status is unknown and exact location is unknown. Population Whole Cake Island is populated primarily by Big Mom's crew and allies, which include members of races from all across the world (except giants), even talking animals, and most of her over 80 children, as well as her grandchildren. At least one of her ex-husbands also resides on the island. In addition, an extremely wide assortment of anthropomorphic singing animals and objects (the latter including primarily food) live on the island via the powers of the Soru Soru no Mi . All those seem to have a habit of repeating their noun name by way of singing or saying it in a melodic fashion; even living objects with a specific name use the noun and not their actual name; however, they are not limited just to saying their names and are capable of rational thought. Anthropomorphic fragments of Linlin's soul known as "incarnations" also exist freely on the island, collecting souls and performing other tasks for their owner. History Past 63 Years ago after sheep's house got exiled from Elbaf and mother Carmel's disappearance occurred, Charlotte Linlin was left on that island alone, but right at the moment that she was crying due to her disappearance, there was a ruined pirate named Streusen who had witnessed the event and was living there at the island for some time, he eventually went and calmed Linlin since he saw she might be a good help for him in the future and not leave her like that. Upon calming her while talking about dreams, Linlin gave soul on a flower which she said she did it just like mother Carmel, and because of that but also on how powerful she is at only age 6, Streusen said to make the island they currently are at, their own country and to expand it further, a country of all races, in which Linlin agreed happily, a thing she remembered mother Carmel would of also wanted. The island was at center of now called Totto Land which were islands nearby that got captured by her, that island in the center came to be known as Whole Cake Island, the base of operation to the Big Mom Pirates under Charlotte Linlin and her Family. Fishman Island Arc Big Mom, while preparing for a Tea Party, received a report from Pekoms and Tamago that Fishman Island had failed to provide its requisite amount of sweets for her. However, she then conversed with Monkey D. Luffy, who ate the sweets, and decided to transfer her grudge to him instead. Whole Cake Island Arc Three days before her upcoming tea party, in which her 35th daughter Charlotte Pudding would marry Vinsmoke Sanji in order to form an alliance with the Vinsmoke Family, Big Mom entered one of her cravings and rampaged in Sweet City, causing considerable damage and casualties, calming down only when Jinbe brings her her desired croquembouche. Afterwards, they go to her chambers where he respectfully asks to leave the crew, but soon changes his mind after learning about the price. The next day the Sanji Retrieval Team disembarked onto the island Southwestern coast, and separated into two groups: Pedro and Brook left on a stealth mission to make a copy of Big Mom's Road Poneglyph, while Luffy, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, and Carrot entered the Seducing Woods, whee they encounter another 'Luffy' and a man buried in the Woods. However, Nami and Luffy were separated from Chopper and Carrot. The two enter a fight with Charlotte Cracker (disguised inside his Biscuit Soldier} and Brûlée, two of Big Mom's children, and learned that the Pound was one of Big Mom's former husbands, and Lola's father. Brûlée, accompanied by King Baum, reveals that she trapped Carrot and Chopper inside her Mirro-World. As Nami and Pound escape, they are confronted by Brûlée, but managed to defeat her, and take control of the homies using Lola's Vivre Card. Meanwhile, the Germa Kingdom had begun assembling in Lake Aprico, in preparation for Sanji upcoming wedding; there, Sanji have a harsh reunion with his family after 13 years apart. After Pedro and Brook successfully infiltrated Sweet City, they observed Baron Tamago and Pudding shopping for her wedding dress, and learnt that Big Mom was aware of all of their movements. At night, Pedro and Brook hid themselves inside a biscuit soldiers homie, planning to infiltrate Whole Cake Chateau once the soldiers returned to the castle. At the same time, on the island's northeastern coast, Capone Bege and his Fire Tank Pirates shot Pekoms, who fell into the surrounding, shark-infested waters, only to be rescued by the Sun Pirates who he informed about Bege's plan against Big Mom. Caesar met with Big Mom in her chamber within Whole Cake Chateau, before her eldest son escorted Caesar to his replica laboratory. On the day before the wedding, Sanji's older brothers arrive to the Germa Kingdom, and reunite with the rest of the family. Niji start to argue with Sanji about ideals, until their father stop them before everything escalate, and ask to speak to Sanji privately, where he tell Sanji that if he won't go along with his plan, Zeff will be killed. Afterwards, Yonji leads Sanji to a secret lab, and he explained the scientific achievements of the Germa Kingdom before Ichiji and Niji arrive. After a one sided battle Sanji's brothers leave him beaten on the ground, and a medical team start to treat Sanji only to be chased away by Reiju, who then treat Sanji's wounds herself as the Vinsmokes get ready to leave towards Whole Cake Chateau for lunch with Big Mom and Pudding. Back in the Seducing Woods, after eleven hours of fighting, Luffy and Nami are at what appear to be a stalemate against Cracker, as Luffy keeps eating his biscuits. Eventually, Luffy eats enough to activate a new form of Gear Fourth and defeat Cracker, sending him flying. Cracker lands near Whole Cake Chateau, where his siblings start to gather troops for retaliation attack. On their way to the castle Luffy and Nami came across the Vinsmoks carriage, and Luffy immediately rush to talk to Sanji. Sanji, however, worries for his friends tell Luffy and Nami to leave, and upon Luffy refusal, he attacks Luffy, knocking him out. The Vinsmokes continue on their way and see the Big Mom Pirates who gathered to avenge Cracker on its way to Luffy location. After lunch, Pudding and Sanji talk in her room, and he tells her about his past with his family, the threats made on his loved ones, and his plan to asks Big Mom to spare his friends Life in exchange for going along with the wedding. Meanwhile, Luffy and Nami are defeated by Big Mom's forces, King Baum is killed, and Lola's vivre card is taken. In the Room of Treasures, Tamago and Charlotte Smoothie are protecting the poneglyphs from Pedro, unaware that Brook is listening, and he and Pedro came up with a plan to fulfill their mission. In the library, Big Mom shows the Vinsmokes her collection of rare creatures, before being informed that Luffy and Nami has arrived. She leaves and talk to the two trough a Den Den Mushi, ridiculing their efforts, and interrogating them on Lola's whereabouts, who she holds a grudge against. Shortly after, news about an intruder near the Room of Treasures reach Big Mom and the group guarding Luffy and Nami and they leave to investigate. The intruder is Pedro, and his attack allow Brook to sneak into the Room of Treasures and locking him from the inside with just a few guards remaining. Back in the library, pudding arrive to talk with Luffy and Nami, leaving them shocked before bidding them goodbye. After Brook finishes the guards in the Room of Treasures,using his Devil Fruit power to take down the chess soldiers, he continue his mission to copy the poneglyphs. Soon, however, he is interrupted by Big Mom herself, and the two fight. Brook end up losing and is being frisked for his copies, but they find nothing. Big Mom forgive Brook for his intrusion and decide to keep him as a new addition to her collection. In the meantime, Pedro is cornered by Tamago and prepare to fight him, remembering their previous clash five years prior. Eventually, Pedro has had enough of the fight with Tamago and his Tama Tama no Mi and create a big explosion in an attempt to kill Tamago before he regenerate. In his room, Sanji make Pudding a meal to show his affection, but when he go to serve it to her her door homie stop him. He decide to enter through her balcony, and as he approach the door he hears Pudding talk and see Reiju through the window. Wondering about his sister's actions, he learn that about Pudding's true nature and plans. Pudding reveals to Reiju that Big Mom plan to kill the Vinsmokes and take over the Germa 66. She then Memo Memo no Mi erase Reiju's memories from their talk and send her to the infirmary. After she is treated, Sanji visit her and tell her about her missing memories. Reiju then tell Sanji to take his friends and ran away. She tells him that Big Mom doesn't care about Zeff's, his friends, nor his friends lives, and that the Germa Kingdom deserve to die. In the prisoners library, Charlotte Opera stayed to guard and Interrogate Luffy and Nami, but before he could, Jinbe arrived, defeat him, and free Luffy and Nami, essentially leaving the Big Mom Pirates. Luffy rushes through the castle to find and warn Sanji about Pudding's intentions, and he meet Reiju in the infirmary and she tells him Sanji know about Big Mom's plans. Relieved, Luffy leave the castle to wait for Sanji where they fought. Meanwhile, Jinbe and Nami are running through the castle and encounter Chopper, who leads them through a mirror where Carrot and Pedro, who was also rescued through the mirrors, wait for them. The mirror crew then go and save Brook from a sleeping Big Mom. Meanwhile, the Big Mom Pirates have a meeting to discuss the recent two days, and presumed by Brûlée's, Tamago's and Opera's reports that the Sanji Retrieval Team has all been eliminated, and continue to guard the Vinsmokes before the big day. At the same time, Sanji rethink Reiju's comment but is interrupted by Bobbin, before running away to met with Luffy. Bobbin gave chase but is shot by Vito. Sanji and Luffy reunite, and Sanji give Luffy the bento he made for Pudding, and explain to him why he can't leave. Luffy them punch him and decide that in favor of Sanji's wishes, they will crush and ruin the wedding. They are then talk with their teammates in the Mirro-World, and learn about Bege's plans against Big Mom, that Jinbe heard from Pekoms after saving him. After hearing Jinbe's suggestion, they decide to meet the Fire Tank Pirates and discuss the terms for a possible alliance. Before dawn of the morning of the wedding, Luffy and Sanji arrive to the Fire Tank Pirates hideout on Whole Cake Island, and are instructed to bath before the meeting. In the women's bathroom, Nami and Charlotte Chiffon talk about Lola's and Big Mom's relationship. As the meeting begin, Bege and Sanji confirmed the benefits of an alliance, but before Luffy agree, he spot Caesar with the Fire Tanks. After a brief disagreement, the three agree to follow Bege's plan which he explained shortly after. Sanji leaves for the chateau to avoid suspicion, and the rest enter Bege's body. The morning of the wedding, Big Mom awake to find a Brook dummy, and believe he is dead. Her sadness soon evaporate as she is remembered of the tea party and the wedding cake. Meanwhile, the emperors of the Underworld arrive to Whole Cake Island as party guests, and are escorted to the rooftop party hall where the wedding will occur. They greet Big Mom with presents and she shows them the Tamatebako before Sanji and Pudding enter the party. Trivia *Being a major part of the Big Mom Pirates territory in the New World, the island also share the crew fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme. **The Seducing Woods design and disorientation properties are a reference to Tulgey Wood from Lewis Carroll's, most famous novel, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. ***Sanji's appearance and disappearance in the forest is similar to the Cheshire Cat's. **The scenery on Whole Cake Island is similar to sentient flowers from the garden mentioned in Carroll's sequel novel, Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. References Site Navigation ca:Illa Pastís ru:Пирожный Остров es:Isla Tarta fr:Whole Cake it:Whole Cake Category:Totto Land Islands